


Perfect

by MadRabbit_x



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage, No Angst, Not Beta Read, au where they actually married eachother and nothing went wrong, fundy deserves the world, fundy is great, that's a tag from now on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRabbit_x/pseuds/MadRabbit_x
Summary: Dream and Fundy get married. That's it. Just fluff, because we deserve itA tear escaped his eye, as he said "I do." He just felt so happy. Throughout the day, he felt the happiest he ever did, and now he knew Fundy felt the same. He wasn't the only one who thought this was perfect.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 242





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You! Yes, you! Here, have some fluff! You deserve it :D

As soon as Dream saw the dress, he wanted to shed some tears. It was so beautiful. Just like his fiance. Or, husband. Can he call him that? They aren't married yet, but the thought that soon he and this great man will be husbands made his chest so warm.

Fundy put so much work into this. He made sure everything was perfect, just for Dream.

The dress was only the first thing that made him emotional. But how could he not be, when it was brilliant? It was long, with ruffles, and the sleeves were puffy. Dream felt like a princess. Well, he had a fox by his side, didn't he? Does Fundy count as an animal companion?

Then came the flowers. They were so beautiful. He loves roses, they are his favorite. He thought it was so sweet of Fundy to remember that.

He did a little twirl, then, and he heard Fundy laugh. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, he was so happy.

The catapult to the ship was fantastic. The way the wind made his dress fly a bit, the smell of fresh air, everything. Perfect, just like their married life will be.

Fundy then showed him the map. There were so many things to look at, he probably didn't see more than half of it. The houses, the little details, the green and orange flags everywhere. A special place for a special event. Just for them.

And to see Fundy, the man he loves so dearly, was just wonderful. He is so great. He did this, again, just for him. He couldn't believe that Fundy could love someone like him. He deserves so much more than him.

And the button. Fundy knows him so well. Causing a little bit of chaos is always fun. And to do that on their wedding day? Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

When they went into the hall where the ceremony took place, he was amazed. The thought came again: just for him. Fundy did all this, just for him. He was on the edge of crying.

Tommy, and Ranboo as flower-boys? He never thought he would see that, but here he was. And as they went through the hall, and he saw everybody, he felt pure happiness. Everyone was smiling, his friends cheering and waiting for him to come. It was his moment.

He looked at Sapnap. Just like everyone else, he was smiling. He was happy for Dream. He couldn't resist it, he hugged him. After all, they've been through so much together. Sapnap, George, and him. If George wouldn't be sitting with the guests and would be next to them, he would hug him too.

He just felt like he didn't want to let go of Sapnap. He wanted to be there, telling him silently how much he appreciates him. He didn't trust his voice, he felt like if he would say anything, it would come out as a crying wobbly mess.

But they had to go. He had to be next to Fundy.

Sapnap walked him down the aisle, eyes glued on him, smiling faces following as he went to his soon-to-be husband. Fundy was waiting there, looking at him with sparkling eyes and a big goofy grin.

Sapnap squeezed his shoulder and let him stand in front of Fundy. He was fidgeting a bit with the flowers. He felt so excited. He kept looking back and forth to Wilbur, Fundy, and the guests. This is really happening. This isn't some kind of dream, this is real. Fundy and he will be husbands.

He started to think of all the things that happened between them. Their date, when they watched Treasure Planet. When Fundy asked if he would marry him. And now, how he is looking at him, smiling, happy. Just for...

Wait, no. Dream realized this is not just for him. He's not the only one who this is for. This is for both of them. 

A tear escaped his eye, as he said "I do." He just felt so happy. Throughout the day, he felt the happiest he ever did, and now he knew Fundy felt the same. He wasn't the only one who thought this was perfect.

He saw the exact moment Fundy smiled a bit more widely before he heard "You may now kiss each other." They stepped forward at the same time, which made them laugh. Dream just couldn't think of anything else, then their happiness. Now, he knew, it wasn't only his, Fundy was just as happy as him, and that made him feel like there isn't anything wrong in the world. Like everything is perfect. Just for them.

It was only a cute, short kiss. Nothing more than a peck, but Dream's heart started to race, and his face was blushing. As he looked at Fundy, he realized, they're probably the same shade of red.

The guests cheered for them and clapped. Every one of them seemed happy, but not as much as the two husbands. Because they were those, right? Husbands. As Dream thought of the word, he looked back at Fundy. Is he thinking the same? Is he realizing that they just became husbands, too?

Maybe. Who knows. The only thing Dream knew was that he will stay with this man for the rest of his life. In sickness and in health.

The rest of the night was great, too. Everyone was celebrating them, and the new chapter of their life. Sapnap was the one who caught the bouquet, George was the first to be drunk, and Dream and Fundy were the first to left. Both of them felt tired after the ceremony, their previous excitement made them sleepy, so they said goodbye to the guests, but they talked a bit together.

They went up to the ship on the map, and hang out there. Now that the stars were shining in the sky, the whole scene was different. It was just calm, the only noise came from the guests still stalking and celebrating even without them.

They were talking for half an hour and only decided to go sleep after Sapnap logged off the server. Fundy grabbed Dream's shoulder and gave him a smooch.

"Today was perfect," he said. Dream felt the blush from earlier return to his face as he smiled widely.

"My thoughts exactly."

And as Dream went to sleep, the only thing he could think of was their wedding, and how perfect it was. For both of them.


End file.
